Kaede and Aboro power!
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Kaede and her sidekick Aboro are master ninjas, but when the Jigokumoyasu rises from it's dark lair, it is up to them to stop it, even if it costs their lives. REDONE: please reread if you didn't like the intro, I rewrote it, and it tis wonderful. *feels like a sir*


AN: Last time I wrote it was missing something I must admit, but thanks to the Legend of Derpy, that was soon fixed! Please review!

* * *

Cool, refreshing dribbles of sweat trickled off the novice ninja's forehead as she panted in and out the dank air of the temple, musty from years of wear and use for training with in. The young warrior refused to look up, if she did, she'd probably get pummeled by scolds of shame, 'why aren't you moving?' Though it hurt her, she craned her head up, finding her trainer, Kaede, right where she left her 3 minutes ago,  
"So Aboro,"  
Kaede began, glancing at their entwined hands and back at her student,  
"What is the first thing you do when confronted by an enemy?"  
Aboro glared at the opposing thumb, callused, beaten, and worn, much more gruff compared to her dainty petite one, standing up against Kaede's in a thumb war.  
"Uha-Erm,"  
Scenarios races through Aboro's mind as she stuttered, finally clearing it up with,  
"Hide!"  
And with that, jabbed her shortest digit between the hands below, hesitantly gawking up at Kaede's displeased face with a bit of concern involved, Aboro yanking out her thumb,  
"No,"  
Kaede sighed, stretching her thumb a bit, sneaking it behind Aboro's,  
"You must parry, then quickly attack!"  
And in one swift motion, Aboro's thumb was taken down. She never was good at combat, any offence of the sort in that matter, but her defense, evasion, and fleeing skills were superb.  
"Aw, why do you always win?"  
The young ninja whined, knowing the answer before she asked,  
"I'm more experienced."  
Kaede shrugged, Aboro kicking at the dirt ground soon to be renovated,

"Why can't we battle for realsies?"

Kaede grew a bit pale, hoping she'd never ask that, ever, but she just did, and nobody, even strong ninjas mess with truth kids, remember that,  
"What do you mean?"  
She trembled a bit, Aboro sticking out a hand,  
"Like fight, ya know?"  
Kaede would have to break it to the beginner, but never release the full reason, it would make her seem gentle and soft rather than the ideal vision of a kick butt ninja, but she couldn't bear to even think of damaging the young want-to-be in any way, it would injure her back.  
"Ah, well that might hurt, right?"  
Kaede tried to wipe the idea out of Aboro's head, but received a response that made her want to cry from either fear or pride,  
"I don't care, I wanna be a good ninja like you! I want to prove my talent!"  
Aboro beamed, Kaede attempting to act exasperated,  
"Augh, but I'm too lazy to do that!"  
Aboro, fed up, jousted a foot at Kaede's leg, making the older ninja topple over,  
"Fight me Kaede~!"  
She chanted, Kaede picking herself up, promising not to go too hard on her pupil, who seemed ready enough, large ninja star wielded just like she was taught,  
"Alright then…"  
Kaede gulped, unsheathing her throwing daggers, hurling them toward Aboro making her shiver as she held her weapon in front of her like a shield, thinking quick. The knifes dropped to the ground, bouncing off the large object, Aboro reviewing today's lesson by sprinting up close, tauntingly glaring at the opponent as Kaede was about to strike, but missed as Aboro rolled around her, striking the back with the three pointer, Kaede yelping with shock and pain, Aboro's tough than she thought. Pivoting around fast, Kaede swooped around, katana out, striking Aboro's mega shuriken as Kaede went the other way, transferring it into her other hand as she struck Aboro's upper leg harshly, receiving a mewl of agony from Aboro as she raced under Kaede's arm, nicking her with her tri bladed tool, returning to her original position as she looked over her weapon, covered with blood, Kaede's fluids. She then looked up at Kaede, who was in a stance as if nothing happened. This indicated her master was hard to defeat, not to mention she now loathed slicing her elder up to bits,  
"You know what,"  
Aboro relaxed her grip,  
"I surrender, I can't hurt you!"  
Kaede put the remaining blades in their scabbards,  
"Sounds funny, but I was about to do the same thing."  
She smiled, Aboro grinning back,  
"Now can we go back home? My owie hurts!"  
The adrenaline had left their bodies, leaving them pain and emotion to focus on,  
"Sure,"  
Kaede looked back at Aboro's secreting cut, scarlet drizzling down her hamstrings, reaching her calf, it was hard to tell where the slice was anymore. Kaede would probably never forgive herself,  
"I'm so sorry."  
She apologized, putting a limp embrace down on Aboro,  
"Well so am I~!"  
The younger one smiled as they made their way out of the training grounds back to their house.

Kaede knelt down beside Aboro,  
"This is why you need good armor."  
She complained, washing off the claret with a wet towel.  
"But armor doesn't look hot compared to this tank and skirt~!"  
Aboro defended, Kaede looking up,  
"And are you going to try to seduce someone on the battle field?"  
"Yep~!"  
Aboro chirped, Kaede laughing, childish and loyal, Aboro was all the way Kaede's idiot. A door knock sounded, Kaede leaving,  
"You hang in there, I'll be back soon!"  
She alerted Aboro who gave her a thumbs up in response.

Rushing to the door, Kaede heard several more panicked thumps,  
"Coming!"  
She shouted, twisting the door knob and pulling the door open, greeting a stranger into Kaede's sight.  
"You're Kaede, right?"  
The man said, the ninja suspiciously nodding,  
"I have a critical mission for you and your partner."


End file.
